Martial Artist and Robot
by Harem Master123
Summary: Takes place after Blood Vengeance. Xiaoyu and Alisa have been training for the up and coming Tekken tournament. During this time, Xiaoyu is starting to realize she might like Alisa. Also during this time, Anna is coming up with her own ideas involving Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu/Alisa Anna/Xiaoyu later, but not main pairing


AN I dont own Tekken

Anna sat in her new office in G Corp. Ever since Kazuya died, she took over. She looked over at one of the computer monitors she had. It was showing stuff that was happening at Kyoto International School. She never really got around to taking them down since Kazuya's death.

"Ah there's the little kiddies," she mumbled as she saw two girls walking down the hallway. One was wearing an outfit that consists of white shoes, black stockings, a purple and pink dress that ends in a skirt, with her breasts being covered in a bra-like manner, with the strings going around her neck, and white gloves covering her hands and long purple gloves covering most of her arms, and three flowers embedded into her hair at her right side with pink hair (AN Tekken Wiki Alisa Article description of her).

The other was wearing a highschool uniform and with her hair tied in pigtails. Anna zoomed in on this girl and smirked. "I'm not done with you. You'll be crawling back to me when you least expect it," Anna said before typing a code in and turning off the monitor.

_Cut to the girls_

"So Alisa do you want to go and practice for the up and coming tournament?" the pig tailed girl asked her.

"Sure Xiaoyu lets go," Alisa said happily as she grabbed her hand and ran out of school. Xiaoyu was barely able to catch her footing because of Alisa's immense strength and followed her.

After a few minutes, they ended up back at where Xiaoyu was living. Ever since the events that night at Kyoto Temple, which is gone, Alisa decided to move in with Xiaoyu. They walked out to the training area behind the house and got into their fighting position.

Alisa jumped at Xiaoyu, but Xiaoyu moved to the side and kicked Alisa away, but Alisa backflipped and landed smoothly. Xiaoyu then ran at Alisa who stood there and waited for Xiaoyu to get closer. At the last second, Alisa moved her head out of the way of Xiaoyu's fist, grabbed Xiaoyu's face, and smashed her into the ground.

Alisa then kicked Xiaoyu away, but Xiaoyu just rolled on the ground and then jumped up. She then jumped backwards, barely dodging a smashing kick from Alisa. Xiaoyu gulped as she saw Alisa's foot cause a crater in the ground. Alisa brought out her wings and flew at Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu dodged Alisa's first attack, then the next one, and then jumped on Alisa's back.

Xiaoyu pressed a button on Alisa's back and took off Alisa's head making Alisa's body fall to the ground. "Ha! I win!" Xiaoyu yelled happily. Alisa's head glared at her. "Not fair Xiaoyu. You knew this was my last head and I couldn't blow it up. That was cheating," Alisa said angrily.

Xiaoyu grew irritated with Alisa's complaining about how she won so she put Alisa's head on the ground and sat on it to shut Alisa up. All Xiaoyu heard was muffled words. "*sigh* so bored," Xiaoyu said to herself.

Xiaoyu felt drops of rain hit her so she looked up and saw that there rain clouds over her house...just her house. "This is weird," Xiaoyu mumbled before getting up.

"Xiaoyu! Don't do that!" Alisa yelled. Xiaoyu just giggled before picking Alisa's head up and putting it back on her body. Alisa stood up. "Finally. So you want to take a break. It appears that it is about to pour?" Alisa asked Xiaoyu who nodded.

"Yeah lets go and I'll make up for my sitting on your head by buying you an ice cream later okay," Xiaoyu told her. Alisa smiled and hugged her happily making Xiaoyu sigh happily. For some reason. Lately, whenever Alisa hugs her or holds her hand she feels happy. This started after that night at Kyoto temple.

_"I'm not falling for Alisa am I? I can't she's a girl and a robot!"_ Xiaoyu thought to herself as she and Alisa headed back into the house.

On the way in, Xiaoyu tripped and landed on top of Alisa. They both looked at each other and Xiaoyu blushed before jumping off, apologizing, and running in. Alisa looked in the direction Xiaoyu ran off to in confusion. "Did I do something?" Alisa wondered.

AN The end of the 1st chapter. I just finished watching Tekken Blood Vengeance and I saw the closeness between Xiaoyu and Alisa and I thought to myself. Hm I think they like each other so I decided to write this. I think by writing things like this, my writer's block is going away and I should be able to update Two Months to Find Love soon so don't worry. I hope you liked this.


End file.
